


Captain's Daughter

by Bookworm14, Hk56217



Series: Next Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: The Avengers have kids!!, oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm14/pseuds/Bookworm14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn Carter Rogers was born to Peggy Carter, but also caused her<br/>death. She was shifted around her whole life, as her father knew<br/>nothing about her. When he finally finds her, she thinks she has<br/>something she never had, a home.</p><p>But what happens when HYDRA decides to make a big impact in her life?<br/>Good or bad? Will Carolyn become the next super soldier?</p><p>Written by Bookworm14</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Steve Rogers P.O.V. 

I sat looking sadly around Avengers tower. I squeezed my eyes closed and remembered her face. Peggy Carter. Tony groaned from across the room. Today was Peggy's birthday and I had been staring off into space for a whole hour, and that somehow bugged him. 

"Listen, Capsicle," Tony said, and I glared, "just go look her up, go see her or whatever." He rolled his eyes and leaned back on his couch. I shot up. 

"Look her up?" I muttered to myself. Bruce stood. 

"I'll help you," he said, "come on, Steve." He walked from the room, me on his heels. Natasha and Clint were out on a mission and Thor was on Asgard, so Tony, Bruce, and I were alone in the tower. 

Bruce lead me to a computer. I frowned at it while Bruce explained what to do, and typed 'Peggy Carter.' Hospital records popped up. 

"Steve," Bruce whispered scanning through them, "hate to say it, but Peggy's dead." I felt memories try to break through to my mind, but I ignored them. I slammed my head down on the desk. 

"I knew this wouldn't do anything," I growled into the desk. Bruce gasped again. 

"She died," he repeated, "she died-" 

"Yes," I said angrily, "thanks for the tidbit." I got up and turned to leave. 

"Giving birth," Bruce finished. I froze, no pun intended. I slowly turned back to Bruce. 

"What?" I whispered. Bruce's eyes widened as he read. 

"Peggy Carter passed after giving birth to Carolyn Carter," he gasped, "the father's unknown and Peggy's daughter has been shifted around to some orphanage here in New York." 

"There are possibilities for the father," I mumbled. Bruce looked at me. 

"She was closest to you, but maybe Bucky," he frowned, considering. I grabbed my coat from a nearby chair and walked to the elevator. 

"Where are you going?" Asked Bruce, coming in after me. 

"To every orphanage in New York until I find Carolyn Carter," I replied.


	2. Chapter Two

Carolyn Carter P.O.V. 

I growled as I forced myself into the stupid dress. It was the uniform at SUNNYSIDE CHILDRENS HOME. A black dress that went to the knees. It was belted at the waist. I hated dresses. 

I had been moved around from orphanage to orphanage my entire life. I carried nothing with my but a shoebox of my stuff. I always wore a circle locket around my neck. It was a circle, and it was left for me by my mother. On one side was a strange man with blond hair and a military uniform. On the other side, was my mother, with curly red hair and bright red lips, in a black dress that reminded me of the SCH uniform. I knew nothing of my father, but I always dreamed of a faceless man, coming to claim me as his daughter. 

Both pictures were in black and white. So were all the pictures in the small photo album mom had also left behind. It not only had pictures, but ads for a Captain America show or something. The blond guy showed up on those, too. Other than those two things, I had what I was wearing. Well, one other thing, but it was stupid. 

It was a square or fabric, stretchy blue latex, like it had come off some silly super hero suit. I loved superheroes. The cloth had been shoved in the photo album. 

I combed through my blond hair with my fingers, staring into my blue eyes through the mirror. I didn't know where those traits came from, but the rest of me was almost exactly like my mom. 

I exited the bathroom and went to my chair the long bedroom all thirty girls went when a possible adopter came. Ms. Chester was in front with with two adult males. I hurried to stand in front of my chair with the other girls. I folded my hands behind my back. A girl shoved past me on her way to her place, Amisha. 

"Freak," she whispered in my ear. I held my head high, and ignored her. I took a better look at the two men. 

One was blond and facing away from me. The other had brown curly hair and brown eyes, with glasses. They were talking to Ms. Chester. 

"I'm looking for a eight year old, my, uh, wife had her while I was away with the military and I was not informed of her death nor her child," the blond one was saying, "we've looked everywhere else, I'm really hoping she's here." Ms. Chester nodded. 

"A lot of girls here are around that age," she assured him. She broke through the men and looked at all of us. She gestured to the blond to talk. He turned, and I could've swore I'ld seen him somewhere before. I just couldn't put my finger on it. 

"I'm looking for someone who's about eight years old," he said, and everyone not that age slumped. I bit my lip, not getting my hopes up. But I couldn't help it when my breath caught in my throat. Amisha, next to me, heard and snorted. She was also the same age as me. 

"Like he wants you, loser," she muttered loud enough for only me to hear. But the blond man looked over as if he heard as well. His eyes locked on mine. He nudged the man next to him. They both came over Amisha and I's way. Amisha smirked at me, and turned to men. 

"I'm Ami-" the man cut her off. He wasn't looking at her, but at me. I noticed he had blue eyes that were very familiar. They were the blue eyes I saw when I looked in a mirror. He leaned down to my height, which was short for my age. 

"I'm Steve and this is Bruce," he said, not looking away from me. I held out my hand and he shook it. 

"I'm Carolyn," I said quietly. Bruce smiled and poked Steve in the back. 

"Carolyn Carter?" He asked. I frowned, but nodded. Steve's face lit up in a grin. 

"She's definitely yours, Rogers," muttered Bruce. Steve leaned forward and hugged me. Confused, I hugged back. 

"I didn't even know Peggy was pregnant," he sighed. I pulled back. 

"You knew Peggy Carter? She's my mom," I said, Steve nodded. 

"I know, you're my daughter," he smiled warmly at me. My mouth dropped open. Steve and Bruce stood. 

"Where's the paperwork?" He asked Ms. Chester. Joy welled up inside me. I could barely even notice Amisha's shocked and outraged face. I felt like bouncing around. Ms. Chester frowned at me. 

"Pack up, Carolyn," she said, before ushering Bruce and my father out the door. My father. My FATHER. Gosh, I was so excited. I fell to the ground, grabbing the shoe box from under my bed. I slid on a black SCH sweater. Then I turned to pick up my box, and I saw it was open. 

Amisha flicked through my photo book. She paused at the pictures of Captain America. 

"No," she gasped, "you believe in fake super heroes!" She laughed. I blushed. 

"It's not fake, they saved New York!" I protested. Amisha ignored me, closing the book. She ran to a window, opened it, and stuck her arm out, threatening to drop the album. 

"Stop!" I yelled, "Amisha, please!" I ran toward her, but she stuck her arm out further. 

"Why would they want a freak like you?" She asked, holding the album out, "I would do better with them. So, you're going to act out as much as possible. Cause trouble, make them bring you back. Tell them about me though, good things. So when they bring back a freak, they can receive a goddess." I stared at her. 

"I can't do that!" I cried. Amisha rolled her eyes. 

"Of course you can," she waved it off, "unless you want me to drop the book out a three story window to get ran over on the street below." She waved the book around. I saw a picture peek out the top, one of both my mother and father together. 

"Amisha please," I tried to reason, "that's all I have left of my mom." The other girls surrounded us. None of us heard the door open. 

"Then if you want it, make them bring you back," Amisha said again, "they won't want a loser like you anyway." 

"Give me the album," I pleaded. Amisha stuck her other arm out and opened the book. Thankfully, she tucked the falling picture back in, but pulled out another of my mom. She was smiling at the camera. 

"Please give it back," I said, taking a step forward. She dropped the picture, which fluttered to the earth. I yelled out and took another step forward. Amisha leaned away. 

"You were always slow," she grumbled, then spoke up, "if you don't do what I say, I drop all of the stupid pictures in this book!" 

"Amisha," tears pricked my eyes, "that's all I have left of my mom. Give it back, please," I begged. 

"Face it, Carter," Amisha sneered, she pulled out a picture of Captain America, "your mother's probably as much of a freak as you, and these fictional characters are fictional!" She waved the picture, which was really a poster ad from long ago. 

"Captain America saved New York and the world," I said. Amisha sighed. 

"With a green monster," she shook her head. 

"With a green hero," I corrected. 

"And a powerless so-called-god, a half-good shot, a ginger, and a tin can," she continued. 

"With the god of thunder, an amazing archer, an assassin, and a genius in a suit," I said, "Amisha they are real and my mom is not a freak and neither am I!" Amisha arched an eyebrow then paled, staring at something behind me. 

I turned and Steve, my father, stood, glaring at Amisha. 

"Give her back the album," Ms. Chester said in a sharp tone. Amisha shoved the album back at me, pushing the poster inside. She stumbled off to her bed and the other girls dispersed. I grabbed the shoe box from my bed and put the album inside before closing the top. 

I turned to Bruce and my father. My dad smiled at me before sweeping me into a hug.

"I'm so glad I found you," he whispered in my ear. He balanced me on his hip. He took the shoe box from me. 

"Is this your stuff?" He asked. I nodded blushing. I was embarrassed he had seen my little 'chat' with Amisha. Especially the part about defending super heroes half the world thought were fake. What if he thought they were fake? Ms. Chester grabbed a duffle bag from a shelve in the hall. 

"Here are some clothes for her," she scowled at me, Dad, and Bruce. Bruce took the bag from her. 

"Thank you," he said. Dad nodded. I wondered if I should call him dad. We walked out, Ms. Chester frowning after us. 

On the curb was a motorcycle and a silver car. As we were walking towards them, I wrapped my arms around my dad and whispered, "thanks," in his ear. He looked at me. 

"For what?" He asked. His blue eyes stared into mine. It was obvious I had his eyes. Obvious that I really was his daughter. 

"For being there," I said, blushing again. He smiled. 

"You're welcome. Do you want to ride with me or Bruce?" He walked towards the motorcycle. 

"You," I said, burying my head in his shoulder. I could almost feel his smile on my head. He put me down next to the cycle. He helped me switch my sweater for a leather jacket that was too big and went as far down as my dress, plus covered my hands. Dad chuckled and and put a helmet over my head, flipping down the visor. He lifted me on the motorcycle and Bruce put my stuff in the back it his car. 

Dad settled down in front of me, putting on his own helmet.

"Hold on," he said over his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my helmeted head against his back. He started the motorcycle. 

Once on he road, I could feel the wind blowing and hear roars of cold air. I smiled to myself, for my dreams had come true, my father had come to take me away. The orphanage was out of sight. 

All to soon, the bike came to a stop. I felt my dad laugh. 

"You can let go, now, Carolyn," he said softly. I let go and slowly climbed off. He put down the kickstand and left his helmet on the handle bars. I looked around. 

We were in a big cement garage. Fancy cars filled every spot and were marked with names, 'Tony,' 'Clint,' 'Natasha,' 'Bruce.' In front of the cycle was the only sign that said, 'Steve.' An elevator was built in the wall close to us. 

Dad took the helmet and put it in a compartment under the seat. I started to take off the jacket, but he pulled it back on to my shoulder. 

"Keep it," he said, smiling. He picked me up again. I loved the way he held me close, as if he never wanted to lose me. We want to where Bruce was waiting by the elevator with my stuff. Dad slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and handed me my box before leading me into my new life.


	3. Chapter Three

Steve Rogers P.O.V.

I walked into SUNNYSIDE CHILDRENS HOME with Bruce by my side. We had tracked Carolyn Carter's journey from place to place, and we were hoping she was here, as it was nearing lunch time and we both wanted to get back to the tower. A lady met us at the door. 

"Hi, I'm Ms. Chester," she said, "are you walk-ins?" I nodded stiffly. She lead to a long room filled with beds. Girls in dresses milled about, but when they saw us, ran to stand by their beds. Other girls came in from the door, a flash of blond hair caught my eye, but so many people had blond hair, I ignored it. 

"I'm looking for a eight year old, my, uh, wife had her while I was away with the military and I was not informed of her death nor her child," I said, "we've looked everywhere else, I'm really hoping she's here." Ms. Chester nodded. 

"A lot of girls here are around that age," she assured me. She gestured for me to start talking to you he girls. 

"I'm looking for someone who's about eight years old," I told all the girls. A bunch slumped down. I heard a whisper with my enhanced senses. 

"Like he wants you, loser," a girl said to another, not intending for anyone but the other girl to hear. The other girl looked up, and I locked eyes with her. I nudged Bruce. 

The girl had blond hair and blue eyes. But her structure, the set up of her face, was so much like Peggy's. I walked up to her. I heard another girl try and talk, but didn't look away. 

"I'm Steve and this is Bruce," I said. She shyly held out her hand for me to shake. 

"I'm Carolyn," she said. I felt a prod to my back. 

"Carolyn Carter?" I asked. She frowned, her blond eyebrows furrowed, then nodded. I grinned. 

"She's definitely yours, Rogers," Banner said behind me. I hugged the small girl, my daughter. 

"I didn't even know Peggy was pregnant," I breathed. I felt the girl pull back from the hug. 

"You knew Peggy Carter? She's my mom," the young girl said. I felt complete for the first time since I was unfrozen from ice. 

"I know, you're my daughter," I smiled again. Her jaw dropped. I stood and walked to Ms. Chester. 

"Where's the paperwork?" I asked, almost crying with joy. The lady lead us out, telling Carolyn to pack her things. She walked us to a little room, where she ran background check and that sort of thing. I zoned out. 

Ms. Chester was just saying, "I think that's it," when I picked up yells from the room. 

I stood and ran for the girls room, Bruce and Ms. Chester on my heels. 

I opened the door to see all the girls splayed around Carolyn and the other girl who had stood next to her. 

The girl was holding a photo album out the window.

"Then if you want it, make them bring you back," The girl was saying, "they won't want a loser like you anyway." 

"Give me the album," Carolyn pleaded. The girl stuck her other arm out and opened the book. She tucked a picture back in, but pulled out another. My breath caught in my throat when I saw a picture of Peggy. She was smiling at the camera. 

"Please give it back," my daughter said, taking a step forward. The other girl dropped the picture, which fluttered to the earth. Carolyn yelled out and took another step forward. I tried to get through the crowd of girls. 

"You were always slow," the girl by the window grumbled, then spoke up, "if you don't do what I say, I drop all of the stupid pictures in this book!" 

"Amisha," said Carolyn, crying, "that's all I have left of my mom. Give it back, please." I felt myself tense and push harder to get through to the two kids. 

"Face it, Carter," Amisha sneered, she pulled out a picture of me, in my suit, "your mother's probably as much of a freak as you, and these fictional characters are fictional!" She waved the picture, which was really a poster ad from long ago. I remember seeing those posters all over, but I didn't think Peggy, of all people, would save one. Then I remembered the girl had said Peggy and Carolyn were freaks, and if I were Banner, who was right behind me, I would've been the Hulk. 

"Captain America saved New York and the world," Carolyn argued. I felt a surge of gratitude for my small daughter. 

"With a green monster," the girl shook her head. I felt Bruce tense. 

"With a green hero," Carolyn corrected. I looked back at a shocked Bruce. 

"And a powerless so-called-god, a half-good shot, a ginger, and a tin can," the girl continued. Now I broke through the circle of kids. 

"With the god of thunder, an amazing archer, an assassin, and a genius in a suit," Carolyn said, "Amisha they are real and my mom is not a freak and neither am I!" Amisha arched an eyebrow then paled, staring at me from where I stood behind my child.

Ms. Chester ordered Amisha to give back the album, and Amisha pushed it at Carolyn, who clutched it to her chest as if it were worth all of Stark's suits put together. She ran to her bed and put the book in a shoe box, on top of a familiar piece of blue fabric. 

She turned back to Bruce and I. I picked her up into another hug, lifting her off the ground. 

"I'm so glad I found you," I sighed and moved so I was carrying her, "is this your stuff?" I took the shoe box from her. She nodded. As we walked out, Bruce was given a duffle bag of clothes for Carolyn. 

We walked towards the curb. 

"Thanks," Carolyn whispered in my ear. I looked at her, blue eyes to blue eyes. 

"For what?" I asked. 

"For being there," she said, blushing. It was adorable when she blushed. I smiled.

"You're welcome. Do you want to ride with me or Bruce?" I walked towards the motorcycle. 

"You," she said, burying her head in my shoulder. I smiled down at her blond hair that matched mine. I put her down next to the cycle. I helped her into a leather jacket that was too big and went as far down as her dress, and covered her tiny hands. I chuckled and and put a helmet over her head, flipping down the visor. I lifted her on the motorcycle and Bruce put her stuff in the back of his car. 

I settled down in front of her, putting on my helmet.

"Hold on," I said over my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my, resting her head against my back. I never felt more love for anyone in the world, than this little girl who I knew was my own flesh and blood. 

Once on the road, I could hear the wind blowing and Carolyn giggling. The sound made me smile.

Soon, the bike came to a stop. When Carolyn didn't let go, I laughed. 

"You can let go, now, Carolyn," I said softly. She let go and I watched her slowly climb off. I put down the kickstand and left my helmet on the handle bars. She looked around. 

We were in Stark's garage, which was really the Avengers garage. I took off my child's helmet and put it away. When I looked back she was shrugging off the leather motorcycle jacket. I bent down and pulled it back on her shoulders.

"Keep it," I said, smiling. I picked Carolyn up. I loved holding her close to me, and I was afraid if I let her go it would be like losing Peggy all over again. I would never let anyone hurt her. We want to where Bruce was waiting by the elevator with her stuff. I slung the duffle bag over my shoulder and handed Carolyn her box before leading her through the doors. 

She held on to my shirt as I pressed the button for the Avengers level. Bruce smiled at Carolyn over my shoulder. 

"Bruce is your uncle," I told Carolyn, who nodded, "Uncle Tony is inside, but he doesn't know you're coming yet." Another nod. I kissed her forehead. Her blond hair was long and curled at the bottom. He blue eyes stared into mine, trusting. 

The elevator opened. Tony stood inside, tapping his foot as we come in. 

"Where have you been?" He asked, "because if you were at the bar and didn't invite me- wait, who's that?" He looked at Carolyn. She blushed and hid her face in the crock of my neck. I laughed softly. 

"Carolyn, honey," I whispered to her, "do you want to meet Uncle Tony?" She peeked at me. I brushed her hair behind her ear. Bending down, I set her next to me, still holding the box to her chest. She immediately slid behind my legs. I stood.

"I 'looked up' Peggy," I explained to Stark, "she died giving childbirth, to my daughter, Carolyn. I didn't know until today." Carolyn peeked around my leg at Tony again. 

"Is that an arc reactor?" She asked quietly. Tony came closer, bending to her height. 

"Yes it is," he said, smiling, "do you like secrets, Carolyn?" Carolyn tilted her head, curious. 

"I'm Tony Stark," he said, "but I'm also Iron Man." He raised and eyebrow.

"Everyone knows that," Carolyn giggled. Her stomach rumbled and she blushed, hiding again. Tony laughed and stood up. 

"Okay, lunch time," Stark said. I picked up Carolyn. 

"I'll go put Carolyn's stuff away," I said, "she can stay in my room until we clear out another one." Bruce raised his eyebrows. 

"Why are you taking Carolyn with you?" He asked. I walked away, but called over my shoulder. 

"I just found my daughter, Banner," I said, "I get to hold her for a while." To make a point I snuggled Carolyn into my chest. She laughed. She put her box in one hand and wrapped the other arm around my neck. We went to my room.

One bed lay in the corner and punching bags lined the wall for when I broke one. I set Carolyn down on the bed. I opened the closet and pulled out a fold up cot. I shook it out with one jerk. I set it next to my bed, and smiled at my daughter while I locked it in place. 

"This is your bed for now," I said, "until Uncle Tony buys another one." She grinned and slid her box under it. But then she dragged it back out and took out the photo album the girl, Amisha, was holding out a window. She sat on her bed and looked up at me. I sat next it her and put my arms around her. 

"Mommy left this to me," Carolyn said opening the book. On the first page was a picture of me, in my uniform, standing with other soldiers. I stared at it. 

"Mommy left this for you?" I breathed, looking over the other pictures on the page. Some were of Peggy, others of me, and even Bucky. Plus ads for old shows and articles talking about Captain America.

"Yep," Carolyn smiled, "that's you!" She pointed to a picture of me and Bucky, "who's the other person?" My breath hitched. 

"My best friend," I said, she nodded. 

"Did Mom like Captain America?" She asked, her blue eyes big, "there's a lot of stuff about him. He looks like you." I smiled. 

"For another time," I said, "aren't you hungry?" Her stomach growled again. 

"Yes, you are," I answered my own question. I lifted her, and put the album under her pillow, promising it would be safe. We went back out into the kitchen. 

"Did anyone make lunch or am I doing it?" I shouted as we rounded the corner. 

"Make it because I'm hungry," Natasha complained with out looking up. She and Clint were sitting at the bar, heads down on the counter. I carried Carolyn to Natasha. I set her down quietly between Agents Barton and Romanov. I put a finger to my lips. 

Carolyn nodded and stayed quiet. Bruce and shaking his head and Tony burst into fits of silent giggles. I grabbed a can of soup from the cupboard. 

"Tony, we need to go food shopping," I frowned. 

"You mean you can take Carolyn food shopping since I don't want to go?" Tony suggested. 

"Who's Carolyn?" Asked Clint, his voice muffled by his arms, which he was resting his head on.

"The child sitting between you and Natasha," Bruce said, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Both Clint and Natasha's heads shot up, and they yelled and hit the counter, falling backwards. Clint fell straight off his chair while Natasha landed on her feet, crouching in a defensive position. 

"Who are you?" Natasha asked, while Clint struggled to his feet. She looked at him for a second, amused, before snapping her head back to Carolyn. 

Carolyn blinked. I leaned over the counter to rub my daughter's arm. 

"Relax, Natasha," I said, smiling, "this is Carolyn Carter, well, maybe Carolyn Rogers. I don't know." I kissed the top of Carolyn's head before taking the soup off and ladling it into bowls. The assassins went back to their chairs, Clint picking his up. 

I placed bowls before them and went around the counter. I lifted Carolyn off her chair and sat down in it, settling her back down on my lap. I gathered her hair behind her shoulders, playing with it. 

"Daddy," giggled Carolyn as she picked up her spoon. I smiled fondly at her.

"Daddy?" Repeated Natasha. 

"Peggy had Stevie's kid and he found out this morning," Tony said from the table, "I don't know, but he hasn't stopped hugging her since he got here." I hugged a laughing Carolyn again, effectively proving Tony's statement. Then he kept talking, "I still don't get how Peggy got with Cap, then had his kid and the girl's still-" 

"Leave it, Stark," I said, "logic doesn't work right anymore."

"Right," said Clint faintly, "just another day." 

When everyone finished eating, we all gathered in the living room. 

"What do you want to do, Caro?" Asked Tony after we sat in silence for some time. 

"What did you just call her?" I asked Tony. He shrugged. 

"Fine, Carolyn," he said, "what do you want to do?" Carolyn shrugged. She stood up from the chair she was in and came towards me. She climbed up on my lap and yawned, curling up in a ball and snuggling my arms around her. 

"Do you want to watch a movie, honey?" I asked her. She nodded. 

"What movie?" Natasha asked. Carolyn shrugged. 

"How about a Disney movie?" Asked Clint, "don't kids love those?" Carolyn giggled softly. 

"Nemo!" Tony yelled, making everyone jump, "that's what we are watching!" He grinned. Everyone settled down as the movie played out on one of the giant screens. 

Half way through Carolyn fell asleep on my lap. She breathed in and out softly, her blond hair fluttering up and down. I smiled and pushed it aside, seeing her rosy cheeks. I felt the other Avengers gaze, but I ignored it. 

As it grew dark outside, Tony ordered pizza. I shook Carolyn awake gently. 

"Honey, wake up," I whispered. She blinked her eyes opened sleepily. 

"Daddy?" She asked tiredly. I smiled at here. 

"Dinner time," I said as Tony brought in the pizza with flourished movements. Carolyn glowed with happiness. I had been worried when that Amisha had threatened her, but she was fine. 

I noticed something on her neck. It was the locket I had with me while they were filming us in the army. I remember one embarrassing moment when I had it open when we were looking over maps, and an image of Peggy was inside. 

"Did Mommy leave that to you?" I asked. Carolyn played with the locket. 

"Yes," she said, "I wish I could've met her." I ruffled Carolyn's hair and grabbed pizza. 

As we ate, thunder rolled outside. Carolyn leaned into me, away from the windows. She jumped at every sound. I wrapped my arms around her. 

"It's just thunder," I said, "it's probably a friend coming home." I smiled, and she smiled back, as Thor walked through the door. 

"I have returned from Asgard," he said loudly as he entered. Carolyn jumped up and scurried across my lap, hiding in shirt. 

"Who is the young lady?" Asked Thor. Carolyn sneaked a glance at him. 

"Are you Thor?" She asked shyly. Thor laughed. 

"Yes young one," he boomed, "and you are?" Carolyn hid in my shirt again. 

"This is Carolyn Carter Rogers," I said, "my daughter," I leaned down to talk to my child, before noticing she was asleep, "she must be tired, I'll take her to bed." 

"Actually, it's almost midnight," Natasha pointed out, "we should all get to sleep." I nodded goodnight to everyone and cradled my daughter in my arms. I left the room. 

As we walked she stirred. I set her down on her bed when we got back to my room. She sighed. 

"Will you tell me a story?" She asked, surprising me. I sat down next to her. 

"What story?" I asked. She looked up at me innocently. 

"The story when you turned into Captain America," she said. 

"Okay-wait," I looked at her. She giggled. I brushed her hair out of her face. 

"Goodnight, Carolyn," I kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight, Captain America," I chuckled as I turned out the light. 

Weeks later Carolyn had fit in well with the Avengers. Everyone had grown attached to her. Everyone but SHIELD had met her. I was worried about what Fury would think.


End file.
